Blog of the Niece of a Genious
by The Current Hipster Rarity
Summary: Lillian Marie finds herself in the care of the great Sherlock Holmes.
1. Just a Little Fun

Blog of the Niece of a Genius

Hello world,

I'm Lillian Marie, the second consulting detective in the world.

It's been two years since my fathers death and my arrival at 221B Baker Street. I've been deducting and insulting my friends and neighbors here but, all in good fun. Uncle Sherlock (He's not my real uncle. I'm the daughter of a childhood friend with nowhere else to go.) and I have solved three cases together. He's quite interesting, although very loud most of the time. He yells at the television, shoots the walls, and plays the violin. While there I've had fun, but dearly miss my father. His name was Anthony Cole. I never knew my mother, her name was Lily Grace.

I began to write on this blog to, hopefully, release the past and move forward. Uncle John said it would help. He made blogs about living and solving crimes with Sherlock before I came.

"Lillian, how old are you?" Sherlock said poking his head into the door.

"Fifteen." I stated.

"Where would you hang out, if you were normal?" He asked coming in the room and beginning to pace.

"In a cafe, wait, what do you mean 'If I was normal?'" He looked at me with his stare that could kill.

"Do you want to stop a murder?"

"Yes, been in here too long." I replied. He smiled and winked at me. I smiled back and grabbed my deep purple scarf and wrapped it around my neck as he left. I pulled my coat, which was similar to his, around my shoulders. I sighed. It was good to be back.

Sherlock grabbed his coat and scarf.

"Why do you treat her so, different from everyone else?" Mycroft said coming threw the door.

"Why do you?" Sherlock replied.

"She's a child."

"And I'm her guardian." Sherlock was fed up with Mycroft, always asking why, when he knew the reason.

"Do you see her as Lily? Because, dear brother, she is not."

"No, I do not see her as Lil- Get out."

"As you wish, the file is on the table." Mycroft said turning to leave.

"Hello, Uncle Mycroft." I said as he turned around.

"Hello, dear, How have you been?" He asked gently.

"Very well, thank you." I replied. He started to go around me. I grabbed his arm. "Who is Lily? My mother, as in Lily?''

"Yes, and we will talk later about it." He whispered. I let him go and he slipped around me.

I walked into the main room. Sherlock was standing in the middle, deathly still. God, I hated it when he did that.

"Sherlock?" He didn't move. I walked up to him and gently touched his arm. "Sherlock?"

"Yes, Lily?" He replied dazed. I drew my hand back and punched him in his arm. He drew back aghast.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Your standing there while we have lives to save let's go!"

"Ladies first." He said waving his arm to the door. I pointed my nose in the air and walked forward with grace. He laughed in his deep voice. I smiled.

"Allon-sy!" I shouted.

"The game, my dear, is on!"

"Stop shouting, you two are acting like children." Mrs. Hudson came into the foyer where we currently were.

"Ah, Mrs. Hudson, we will be needing tea when we return." Sherlock said following me to the door.

"Not Your Housekeeper."

"Yes, you are, now shut up and make tea." I said playfully. Sherlock and I stepped out of 221B and began to laugh. As it subsided, I looked at him curiously.

"When is the murder going to take place." I said reaching into my pocket.

"Two hours, at the Cafe des deux Moulins, on 3rd." He looked away and took this moment as an opportunity to take out my 'Sherlock Hat' and place it on my head.

"Taxi!" He called seeing one riding down the road. H e turned around and shook his head. "I was serious when I said 'No, hats in the house'."

"But, Uncle, we are no longer in the house." I had made a point. He sighed.

"Fine but let's go." He said. I nodded and followed him into the taxi.


	2. Something New

Entry 2

It's raining. Just dull, boring rain and there is no crime to solve and no Sherlock to tease. Mrs. Hudson is making me tea. She says she's not the housekeeper, and yet she acts like it. Anyway, I am quite bored and sad and tired. Life is just tiring. I want something big and exciting to happen. I have to go now, and plan to write more later.

"Sweetie?" Mrs. Hudson said coming into the room.

"Hmm?" I replied. "Is tea ready?"

"Yes, and you have a visitor."

"Who?"

"Mycroft."

"I'll be out in a moment." she replied.

Mycroft sat in John's old chair and was observing the room which had not changed in the slightest. He sat there contemplaing what and how he was going to tell me about my mother.

"Mycroft." I said behind him. He pointed to Sherlock's chair. I sat in it and handed him his tea. He smiled.

"Thank you," he said. "I am here to tell you of a life before your own."

"About my Mother?"

"Yes, she was an angel, and as both of us know, Sherlock was in love with her."

"How did you know, I knew that." I questioned.

"You are very good at deducing facts, sometimes even better then old me." He said in a kind, old way.

"Your only, What mid-thirtes. 37?" He smiled.

"Correct. Now, back to the story. There was a group of us. Sherlock, Lily, Sam, Meg and I. We were , as people today would say, a clique. We stayed togather. I am ashamed to say that I also, was in love with Lily. Sherlock and I fought for her, but instead she chose a new member of our little club."

"My father?"

"Yes, when this happened, Sherlock and I were crushed and we chose to never again fall in love. It caused to much pain for the both of us. We shut ourseleves from emotion."

"That's why he's so, masked."

"Yes." Mycroft stood. "I must thank you for playing host in the absance of my brother."

"Anytime, Uncle Mycroft." I stood and gave him a short hug and he left. I cleared the dishes and sighed.

"I am so tired of being bored. Isn't there a new case or something!" she said to Sherlock. Sherlock had returned, once again covered in blood and was now, clean, sitting in his chair.

"No new cases." At that moment the door bell rang. "Well, maybe now we have one."

Sherlock ran to the door and swung it open excitedly. I was on his heels, nearly falling down the stairs. We both looked out and to our dissapointment it was only Mrs. Hudson.

"I'm sorry, I forgot my keys." she said. We both looked beyond her into the street where a tall, wooden, and very Blue box stood.


	3. The Box

Entry 3

Truth be told, I wasn't very fond of Mr. Holmes, well, when we first met that is. I was rather frightened of him. He was rather weird, and I was rather young.

Ever since that thing appeared Sherlock has been flustered. I have been trying to help but, have finally given-up due to the fear of him I have.

I stopped writing because of a noise. It was very loud and annoying. I sighed as Mrs. Hudson screamed at Sherlock for denting the walls again.

"Where, Mrs. Hudson, are they?" Sherlock said in an icey coolness.

"Sherlock, please." He glared at her. "Flat under the sofa cushins." she finished.

I had come down the stairs and stood in the door. I watched as he slapped four nicotine patches on his arm. Mrs. Hudson passed me mumbling about the rent. I just shook my head and began to giggle. He looked at me.

"Stop laughing, it is the wrong moment." He said.

"4 days, 6 hours, 3 minutes, and forty-two seconds."

"What?"

"That is how long you've been looking for this thing, and you'll probably never find it."

"I will."

I rolled my eye's and turned around.

"Well, I'm going to bed." I said, stopped, and then turned around. "Sherlock?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you tell me something?"

"Yes, what?"

"Why are you allowing me to stay here?" I said. He was standing at the window. He turned around and walked towards me.

"Because, you're the only thing I have left of her." He said choking back a sob. I looked at him stunned, he had so much pain in his eye's. They were usually cold and desolate, part of his mask. A tear ran down his face. I looked at him, so sad and alone. I had to do something. I pulled him into a hug and held him tightly. He was shocked at first but then pulled me closer. Now, I was only to the middle of his chest and was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Sherlock?" I said gently.

"Hmm."

"You can let go now."

"Yes, of course. Now, off too bed. We've a busy day tomorrow." He said returning to his normal self.

I was less afraid of him now and had a better picture of the man behind the mask.

Entry 4

He did it! He actually found it and I have to go! Time to find out what makes this box tick!

"Lillian!" Sherlock called from the foyer. "Hurry up we don't want it to disappear again!"

I grabbed my coat, hat, gloves, and scarf. I ran stumbling down the stairs and out the door. I jumped into the cab where Sherlock was waiting and we were off. We flew threw the streets and jumped out of the car. He ran down a back alley and I followed quickly.

There it was, big and blue. Sherlock went up to it and knocked gently. Wood? No.

"Doctor, somebodies knocking." A voice said from inside. We heard light footsteps walking toward the door. They sound as if they were far away but, here was the sound of them coming closer. The door swung open and a tall man came out and shut the door behind him. I didn't get a look of the inside.

"Hello! Who are you lot, then?" The man said streching out his hand.

"I'm Lillian Cole," I said making my introduction. "And you are?" He turned to Sherlock.

"Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective." He said in his rich voice. He took the man's hand and shook it.

"Sherlock? As in _thee_ Sherlock Holmes."

"Correct." He said as the man's face turned to shock. "And you are?"

"Oh, right! I'm the Doctor and-" He turned back to the box and opened the door and stuck his head in it. I tried to see in it but from where I was standing it was no use. "Clara!" He called into the box. His voice echoing. A woman came out and stood next to him. "This is Clara. Clara meet Sherlock Holmes and Lillian Cole." The woman turned to him.

"Shut up, you have to be kidding."

"Not kidding."

"Really?"

"Yep, he's not lying."

"Shut up." She punch the Doctor in the arm.

"I'm being serious, Clara." He said confidently. Clara looked at him. Then, she looked at us.

"Where's Dr. Watson?" Sherlock and I looked at her.

"How do you know about John?" I asked as Sherlock stayed quiet."The Blog?"

"What blog?" Clara asked.

"John's blog."

"I thought John wrote books? Doctor?"

"You're both right." The Doctor said. We looked at him.

"Alien, he's an alien." Sherlock said. I looked to him.

"What?" I said confused.

"The Doctor is an alien and he's stuck here, in our demension."

"Correct! See, Clara, he is Sherlock." The Doctor said proudly. "Tell us how you deducted that."

"Your pulse, I took it when I shook your hand. Two hearts. Alien. Also, you your companion and these 'books' are different from the version of our time. Only possible senairio, you are a time traveling alien who is currently stuck in this dimension."

After, he finished we were all staring at him mouths open, well, me and Clara. The Doctor looked smug as he closed Clara's mouth.

"Shut your mouth, Lillian it is very unattractive." Sherlock said. I obeyed his command immedietly.

"How do you know he is stuck?" I asked Sherlock.

"His companion, she wants go home and he would let her but, they are aren't leaving."

I looked at them pair standing in front of us. They were impossible. The Impossible Pair.

At that moment I heard footsteps appoaching fast. I turned just in time to see a person run to around the corner and in to me, knocking me too the ground. He kept muttering apologies as I pushed him off and Sherlock helped me up. He quickly jumped up and turned to run. The Doctor caught his coat and turned him around.

"She could have been hurt," Sherlock began.

"Watch where your going." The Doctor said.

"It's fine." I said. "Not the first time it's happened." I looked to him, the boy was about 17 and shaking with fear. I took a step towards him and touched him shoulder gently.

"Are you alright. What was chasing you?" Clara looked at me as I said that. Sherlock held his hand up to tell Clara not to speak.

"The Terror." He said trying to get away. Sherlock and th Doctor's interest was now completly on him.

"It's a gang." He began to explain. "I owe them money."

Suddenly, three men came around the corner...


End file.
